


I Must Adopt Them All!

by rosered961



Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, I don't know, Please Be careful, it's a very tiny fic, tiny oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered961/pseuds/rosered961
Summary: You have finally found the location of the Murder God's void and now you only have one request...





	I Must Adopt Them All!

“You’re what?” 

“I’m adopting all of the awakened!” You said confidently. 

Everyone in the bar stared at you. The murder god blinked. “... How did you even get here?”

“Don’t try to change the topic, Ms. God. I’m here to adopt all of the awakened. Especially Tommy. He is my son.” Tommy slid under a table, hoping you wouldn’t notice that he was there in the first place. 

Grace leaned over to the doctor and whispered, “Are they talking about us?” Dr. McGillicutty simply shrugged. They all continued to stare at you in confusion and amusement.  
You present the adoption papers. “You just gotta sign these and we’ll all be on our way!” 

“You- You can’t just - You can’t - Who even are you!?” 

You opened your mouth to respond, only for her to continue. “Actually no. Better question. How the hell did you get here!? You’re not even supposed to-” 

“Let me have my children!” You screeched. 

Vincent glanced over at Grace and McGillicutty, then looked at you. “We’re not-”

“Shut up, Vincent!” The murder god turned back to you. “Get out of my void!”

“Not until I have my children!” 

“Do I look like a child to you!?” The doctor shouted. 

You ignored him and waited for Murder God to give in to your demands. She tightened her fist, then slowly released them. She smiled and spoke in a surprisingly soft tone. “Do you wish to be with your, uh, children?”

“Yes.”

“Well, too bad.” Murder God snapped her fingers and you were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made from a small joke between my sister and I, I decided to write it out cause why not?


End file.
